The present invention relates to an engine igniting coil device.
Recently, there has been developed such an engine igniting coil device which comprises one coil case wherein a plurality of coil units selected in accordance with the quantity of engine cylinders are arranged without using a distributor and integrally molded by potting with insulating material such as epoxy resin and the like.
In such an engine igniting coil device of prior art, a high-voltage leading-out terminal and a secondary coil terminal for each of the coil units mounted in the coil case are previously connected with each other by soldering or like method and then integrally attached to the coil case by resin molding.
However, in resin molding of the high-voltage terminals of the coil units in the coil case it may happen that the terminals are not secured to their specified positions or are fixed in an inclined state because of nonuniformity of connections of the high-voltage terminals to the secondary side of the coil units. This may lead to variations in the quality of the products.
The conventional type engine igniting coil device is provided at its coil case with a high-voltage terminal socket for connecting a high-voltage cable thereto and a low-voltage terminal socket for connecting a low-voltage cable thereto. Coil units are first mounted at specified places within the coil case and connected at their terminals with corresponding sockets, then they are potted in the case with molten resin. Therefore, the conventional device requires soldering wires of the coil units mounted in the coil case to corresponding terminal sockets. This means that wiring must be carried out with difficulty in a very narrow space between each coil unit and the coil case by means of soldering or a like method, and the space necessary for wiring serves as dead space thereby increasing the size of the coil case.
As shown in FIG. 18, the conventional type engine igniting coil device is constructed in such a way that each of coil units 2'A, 2'B and 2'C mountable in a coil case is provided at a flange of its secondary coil bobbin with a high-voltage terminal holder 18 integrally formed thereat and having a terminal receptacle. The electrical connection of each coil unit 2' is made by inserting a pin of a high-voltage terminal socket 4 into a receptacle of the high-voltage terminal holder 18 provided at the coil unit 2'. An attempt to decrease the dimension of the conventional type engine igniting coil device has been made by minimizing the distance P1 between coil units 2' in the coil case 1 assuring a possibly wide distance P2 between respective high-voltage terminal sockets 4 for coil units 2'. However, the attempt has encountered a problem that the distances P1 and P2 for each coil unit differ from each other, therefore the coil units must have their terminal holders 18 formed at different places according to different positions of high-voltage terminal pins 5 of corresponding high-voltage terminal sockets 4.
As shown in FIG. 18, the coil case 1 contains three coil units: a left unit 2'A with a terminal holder 18 shifted to the left, a center unit 2'B with a terminal holder 18 positioned at the center and a right unit 2'C with a terminal holder 18 shifted to the right. Therefore, a distance P1 between neighboring coil units 2' in the coil case differs from a distance P2 between high-voltage terminal sockets 4 of the neighboring coil units, that requires preparing a plurality of coil units 2' which are different from each other in the position of the high-voltage terminal holder 18 of the secondary coil bobbins 12 according to the positions of the pins 5 of the high-voltage terminal sockets 4.